


Darlin' you'll be okay.

by brendonsryan



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Brendon Urie - Freeform, M/M, Ryden, kellin quinn - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:23:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3614850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brendonsryan/pseuds/brendonsryan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon Urie moves into a dorm room..with a room mate, Kellin Quinn. Meanwhile, something tragic happens to Brendon, and Kellin's not sure what exactly is between Ryan and Brendon, so while Ryan is visiting, Kellin gets to know them both better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darlin' you'll be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i don't really know where i was going with this one, so just bear with me! I am almost done, so please don't click away! tell me what you think, and if I should write more.

Since Ryan left the band and Brendon, Brendon decided to move out and into an appartment. He thought it was fine, but he found out so's someone else--a dude named Kelly or something.

Brendon walked in to see Kellin holding a rat(hopefully his pet..) and talking to it. "No, hush. Yes. Mhm. NO!!! I already got you a girlfriend. Yes, but you're gay, remember? You kissed that guy rat." He quickly turned his head as he saw Brendon standing in the doorway, a tilted head and confused look.

"Hehe..sorry, man." Kellin said as he put the rat back in the cage and walked towards Brendon, holding out his hand for Brendon to shake. Brendon shook his hand. "I'm Kellin." Kellin said, smiling. "Brendon," Brendon smiled. "Soo.." He said, standing there. "Oh, yeah, over here." Kellin said as he picked up Brendon's bags and put them on the left side of the dorm. "Awe, who's this?" Brendon asked, smiling at the rat. Kellin turned to look and smiled. "Oh, that's Harriet." He walked towards Harriet and held him, petting his furry back. Brendon smiled and stroked his tail. "Cute. Anyways, I'm gonna start unpacking, then I'm going to go check out the music room" Brendon said, unpacking. "Okay sweet, I'm just gonna go hang out with my friend Alex. I'll see you later, though. Nice meeting you." He said, walking out the door. "Okay cool, you too."

 

It was 12:00 and past curfew, and Brendon still wasn't back, so Kellin decided to go check on him. He opened the door and saw Brendon playing magnificently on the piano and singing a beautiful song. All of a sudden he stopped playing, and Kellin hear a voice singing more of that song on a phone. When he stopped singing, Brendon had a tear roll down his cheek. "Okay babe, feel better." Brendon said. "Okay, love you Brendon." Brendon got up and walked out, but saw Kellin and blushed. "oh uh-" he stuttered before kellin interrupted him. "that's a beautiful song, what's it called?" Kellin asked. "Northern Downpour." Brendon replied.

 

it was now around 1:00 AM and they were exhausted, so they were in their bunks in the dorm, watching Netflix. Kellin was petting Harriet, not thinking about much of anything when without lifting his head or his eyes he randomly asked, "Who was that on the phone?" Brendon seemed a little surprised that he'd ask something like that, but he paused the movie and answered anyways. "Just some friend. An old pal. You know, someone I haven't seen in a while. No one important." he played the movie again. "Some friend, huh?" Kellin mumbled. "You said something?" Brendon said suspiciously. "No. Good night Brendon." he replied, putting harriet back in her cage and turning off the light to go to bed. He wrapped the comforter around him like a burrito and snuggled deep in the sheets. 

A few months later, fall had passed and winter has taken its place, sending cold, chilly winds and pale white skies to stand in place of the chilled breeze and vibrant colors of dark red, bright orange, and dark yellow that had been there before. The bare trees were scattered across the hilled landscape and it seemed that almost everything had turned grey-but Brendon didn't let that happen. "Hey, hey, Kellin. Keeeellllllinnnnnn." Brendon said, tugging Kellin's sleeve. "What, Brendon?" Kellin replied, looking at the somewhat urgent-for-something Brendon. "Look. C'mon!" He grabbed Kellin's arm and ran into some small cozy store that smelled of pine and cinnamon and had some sort of glow to the store that just felt so inviting. 

Kellin stood by some candles and smelled them, trying to figure out what would smell nice in the dorm. Brendon had gone to the back of the store to look at something, Kellin didn't really know what, and he didn't care either. Brendon came back with arms full of lights and decorations, along with a big smile plastered on his face. Kellin smiled and rolled his eyes, picking out a cinnamon candle and walking to the register. Brendon dumped everything on the counter and waited for it to be bagged. The lady at the front bagged it, and smiled at Brendon; so energetic and excited for this Christmas season. "That'll be $20.95, please." She asked. Kellin started to get out his wallet, but Brendon got it out faster and paid the woman, nodded and smiled, then walked out of the store, Kellin carrying all the bags. "Now we go home to decorate." He laughed, skipping ahead of Kellin. 

When they were done decorating the dorms, it looked completely different. Lights had been stapled to the walls, hanging from the ceiling and attached to either side of the walls. Ribbons were tied around the bedposts and the cinnamon candle topped off the Christmassy feel. Brendon plopped down on the bed next to the polar bear stuffed animal and happily sighed. "It's so perfect!" he exclaimed. "I love it all so much!" Kellin smiled and sat on his own bed. "It sure is."

It was two weeks until Christmas when Brendon had the accident. He was on his way out to see Ryan when he slid on the ice and had a head-on collision with an oncoming truck. He was in the hospital, but he hadn't been awake for a week. Ryan was coming to visit today, but Kellin doesn't even know what ryan LOOKED like. It's not like he was expected to, but yeah, it might be pretty helpful. He went to the airport and waited with a sign that said 'Ryan Ross' on it. Ryan saw it and walked towards him with a smile. He reached out his hand, "Hey, I'm Ryan. You must be Kellin." he said. Kellin smiled back and shook his hand. "Yup. I thought we could grab some coffee and then head up to the hospital if that's alright with you." Ryan nodded. "Yes, perfect. Is he awake yet?" He asked, staring at Kellin in anticipation. "No." Kellin said, looking down. He took a deep breath and started walking to the Starbucks across from them. "What'll it be, Ryan?" Ryan shrugged. "Small vanilla lattè, tall." Kellin nodded and ordered, then they drove to the hospital. Ryan saw brendon sitting there and he dropped his shoulder bag and walked quickly over to him, grabbing his hand and sitting on the edge of the bed, looking at him. "Hey Bren," he said sadly. "I missed you so much." He kissed his forehead and walked out. 

The next day, they went to the hospital because Kellin had gotten an urgent call that Brendon had waken up. Ryan walked over to Brendon when he got in and smiled comfortly. "Hey babe. You okay?" Brendon held his hand wealkly and smiled back. "Yeah, I'm okay. But I missed you too. So much." Ryan smiled at the thought of him thinking of Ryan, nevertheless missing him.


End file.
